


I'll Be In The Sky

by jumpinmattflash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Ghosts, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Pre-Relationship, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpinmattflash/pseuds/jumpinmattflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get a visitor to help them along their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a serious lack of Papa Hale in this fandom.
> 
> This is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

‘Derek? I have food.’ Stiles says as he walks into the newly renovated Hale house.

 

Stiles continues on into the kitchen, placing the bags of food onto the kitchen counter.

 

‘Derek!’ Stiles yells through the house as he takes the food out of the bag.

 

_The smell of food with bring him out_ Stiles thinks to himself as he continues to take the food out of the bag and walks around grabbing plates and cutlery.

 

‘Derek is not here, Stiles.’

 

Stiles yelps loudly ( _and_ manly!) and sharply turns towards the sound of the voice to see a man, roughly in his mid-forties, around an inch taller than Stiles, with medium and roughly slicked back hair, and with an uncanny likeliness to one, Derek Hale.

 

‘What are you doing here?’

 

‘I do find it interesting that you didn’t ask who I am.’

 

‘I would have to be blind not to see the resemblance.’ Stiles replies as he walks around the island, a move not unnoticed by the intruder.

 

‘I’m not here to hurt you, Stiles.’

 

‘Hard to believe when you are supposed to be dead. With, like, a capital D!’

 

‘If I meant to do you harm, Stiles, don’t you think I would appear as someone close your heart, who has passed?’

 

_Mom_ Stiles thinks to himself, sadly.

 

‘What are you? What do you want with Derek?’ Stiles asks the interloper, whom smiles back at him.

 

‘Who said I was here for Derek?’

 

In a flash of urgency and because it is Stiles, some clumsiness, he pulls his cell phone out of his pocket.

 

‘Stiles.’

 

‘NO! Stay back.’ Stiles says as he scrolls through his phone looking for Derek’s number as he walks backward and bumps into the kitchen counter.

 

‘Stiles, I’m not here to do any of you harm.’

 

‘Likely story, really.’ Stiles retorted sarcastically.

 

‘Please don’t call my son.’ The man pleads with him.

 

‘Then tell me something I would know. Something to convince me that your not here to kill us all.’

 

‘You may be too young to remember but I’ve met your before. Both our families have been in Beacon Hills for a long time so it’s only given that our two families would be friends.’

 

‘I don’t remember. My father has never mentioned anything.’ Stiles responds, sadly.

 

‘Like I said, you may have been too young, but believe me when I say that your mother was at her happiest when she was with you.’ the man smiles at Stiles, ‘But if you need me to rehash something recent, then how about the two hours you held my son up in a pool, talking about trusting each other.’

 

Stiles stand there bewildered as the man smiles at him.

 

‘All lies by the way.’

 

‘Huh?’ Stiles replies

 

‘If you were a werewolf, you would have been able to hear the lie when my son told you he didn’t trust you. Derek trusts you more than anyone else.’

 

_Damn Hale_ Stiles thinks to himself as he locks his phone and puts it back in his pocket.

 

‘Thank you, Stiles.’ The man smiles at him, before walking towards Stiles and holding out his hand ‘My name is Connor Hale.’

 

Stiles looks at Connor’s hand then back up to his face, unsure what to do.

 

‘It’s okay. My hand, like myself, is corporal.’ Connor tells him before Stiles shakes his hand.

 

‘How?’

 

‘It was decided that a corporal form would be easier for you to accept than that of a ghost floating through the floorboards.’

 

‘You keep saying things that make it sound like you are here for me.’ Stiles says with a frown on his face.

 

‘I am. For you and the benefit of the pack.’

 

‘Then why not go to Derek? Your son and the Alpha.’

 

‘You have to admit,’ Connor smiles at Stiles, ‘that my son isn’t exactly known for his rational thinking.’

 

Connor pulls out a stool and sits down at the island as Stiles moves forward towards him.

 

‘I don’t have a lot of time and I cannot divulge information about most things but the pack, more specifically Derek and yourself, are going to come to a crossroads and decisions made could change the outcome of the future.’

 

‘A future that, no doubt, you can’t tell me about.’

 

‘Correct.’ Connor smiles, ‘I have faith that you will know it when time comes but Derek might need some help in seeing the right path.’

 

‘C’mon, dude. You are going to have to give me more than that.’ Stiles says exasperated,  ‘For all I know you could be talking whether I can convince Derek to eat white or brown rice.’

 

‘I can assure you, Stiles. It is much bigger than that.’

 

‘Can you um,’ Stiles fidgets in his chair, ‘can you tell me about him. Derek. What he was like before… everything.’

 

Connor smiles as Stiles and looks down to his lap.

 

‘You don’t have to. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.’ Stiles rushed out.

 

‘No it’s okay. I love him. Plain and simple, with everything I have.’ Connor smiles at Stiles, ‘I never knew if it was the wolf but I felt far more connected to Derek than I was Laura. Don’t get me wrong, I love my daughter but something just clicked into place when I held my son for the first time.’

 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Stiles thinks to himself, _Why would you ask a man, who has lost everything, to rehash it all._

 

‘I can remember everything clear as day. First tooth, first step, first word and his first transformation. They’re something I will hold onto forever.’

 

Both men sit there in silence before Stiles breaks it.

 

‘Are you going to stay until Derek gets back?’

 

‘I don’t think that is for the best.’ Connor smiles, sadly.

 

‘I think you’re wrong. I’m sorry but he has lost everything and he is still standing.’ Stiles dejects, ‘I think he deserves this and how do you know this won’t effect the outcome of this so-called ‘crossroads’?’

 

Connor sits there and smiles at Stiles.

 

‘I can see why everyone seems to be so enamored by you, Stiles.’

 

‘They aren’t enamored by me.’ Stiles scoffs, ‘They just put up with me because of Scott.’

 

‘I find it curious, how you tend to soak in and capture everything else but the one thing that is right in front of you.’ Connor replies with a frown.

 

‘What’s r-‘

 

Both men turn to see Derek standing in the kitchen doorway, focused entirely on Connor.

 

‘Dad?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

‘Der-‘ Stiles starts as he gets up off the stool.

 

‘No!’ Derek interrupts, ‘I don’t… Stiles what is this? What’s going on?’

 

‘Derek please,’ Stiles says as he walks over to Derek to stand in front of him, ‘this isn’t a trick, well I hope it’s not, I did ask him some questions but I guess if someone is watching us they would know stuff about us so whe-‘

 

‘Stiles.’ Derek growls, interrupting Stiles’ rant

 

‘Okay. Sorry. I’m, like, 99.9% sure this is the ghost of your dad.’

 

‘Thi-‘

 

‘When you were 12, you and Laura had a big fight and to get back at her, you kept hiding fish in her room to rot. Couldn’t get the smell out of the house for days.’

 

Before Stiles know what’s happening both Hale men are in an embrace.

 

‘I’m so sorry Dad.’ Derek cries into Connor’s neck, ‘I’m so sorry.’

 

‘It’s not your fault, son.’ Connor replies as Stiles stands there, feeling uncomfortable at intruding on the reunion.

 

Connor pulls away from Derek, keeping his hands firmly on Derek’s shoulders.

 

‘I have to go very soon, son. I’m extremely proud of what you have become. I know it hasn’t always be easy but your family will always love and be proud of you.’

 

‘But… you just got here.’ Derek stresses.

 

‘I would have been gone before you even got here if it were not for Stiles insistence that I stay.’ Connor smiles towards Stiles.

 

Stiles turns to look at Derek to notice the man looking back at him, softness Stiles rarely sees on his face.

 

‘You have the potential to have a brilliant pack and you a great alpha but don’t let that fool you into thinking that everything has to weigh upon your shoulders, you have quite the second.’

 

‘Scott and my relationship isn’t that solid.’ Derek responds.

 

‘Who said I was talking about Scott?’ Connor retorts, while looking directly at Stiles, a line of vision Derek follows.

 

Connor lets go of Derek and walks over to Stiles, smiling.

 

‘You are what holds this pack together, Stiles,’ Connor pulls Stiles into a hug and whispers into his ear, ‘Please take care of my son. He needs you more than he knows.’

 

Connor pulls away from Stiles and with a final smile, turns towards Derek.

 

‘I have to go now, son. We will always love you and be proud of the man you have become.’ Connor takes Derek in a hug, ‘It doesn’t make you any less of a man to admit your feelings,’ Connor whispers into his ear, ‘and it’s not such an outlandish notion that the feelings may be reciprocated.’

 

Connor stands back and looks at the two men and smiles.

 

‘It will take the two of you working together and listening to each other to make this pack work.’

 

‘We love you, son. We will always be watching out for you.’ Connor tells Derek.

 

‘Yeah, cause that’s not creepy.’ Stiles says, before realizing, ‘Shit! I said that out loud didn’t I?’

 

Derek gives him an eye roll while Connor chuckles.

 

‘It was nice seeing you again, Stiles.’ Connor holds his hand out for Stiles.

 

‘It was nice meeting you.’ Stiles shakes Connor’s hand.

 

‘Goodbye, son.’ Connor leans in and hugs Derek.

 

‘Dad…’ Derek starts before both boys’ turn towards the kitchen counter where Stiles’ phones chirps and when the boys turn around, Connor is gone.

 

Both Stiles and Derek stand there in silence, absorbing everything and it’s five minutes before Stiles speaks up.

 

‘Well I wasn’t expecting that.’

 

Derek takes his hand and entwines his fingers with Stiles’ and before he knows what’s happening, Stiles is pulled into a hug, Derek’s arms, wrapped tightly around him.

 

‘Thank you.’

 

They stay embraced for longer than Stiles thinks necessary but not that he would dare mention but when they part, Stiles looks down at their hands and then back up to Derek.

 

‘C’mon. Food is probably cold but I’m hungry so I’ll still eat it and you eat wildlife so you have no say in it buddy.’ Stiles say as he walks towards the counter, pulling Derek along with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback welcomed! Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> jumpinmattflash on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback welcomed! Thanks for reading!! :)
> 
> jumpinmattflash on tumblr.


End file.
